The present invention is directed to wheelable luggage in general and a combined luggage assembly including an inner core luggage member having two clamshell members which may be zipped together to form a compact piece of luggage which includes a telescopic pull handle and wheels as well as an outer foldable garment carrier also having a telescopic handle and wheels which may be deployed over the inner luggage core member and affixed thereto in a manner whereby the assembly may be handled as a unitary piece of luggage.